1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, and in particular to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting mechanism and the structure of a light-emitting diode (LED) are different from that of the conventional light sources. The LED has advantages of small size and high reliability, and been widely used in different fields such as display's, laser diodes, traffic lights, data storage apparatus, communication apparatus, lighting apparatus, and medical apparatus. Because of the successful development of high brightness LEDs, LEI) can be applied to indoor or large outdoor displays. How to improve the light emitting efficiency of light emitting devices is an important issue in this art.